


Good Bunny

by straykittles



Category: ATEEZ (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Idols, Anal, Anal Sex, Choi Soobin - Freeform, Choking, Dom Bottom Yeosang, Idols, Kang Yeosang - Freeform, M/M, Mild choking?, Platonic Sex, Rough Sex, Spit Kink, Sub Top Soobin, Tomorrow x together - Freeform, Yeosang spits on Soobin ONCE, multifan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: Yeosang and Soobin messed around in one of the dressing rooms after the show after sharing looks during the interview. It's been a while since Yeosang had his big bunny inside him, so it couldn't be helped.
Relationships: Choi Soobin - Relationship, Kang Yeosang - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Good Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of pure horniness and for myself, but I wanna share it to the world, enjoy!
> 
> READ THE TAGS!!
> 
> Not re-checked~

Soobin gasped when Yeosang's hole swallowed his tip. They were in a small dressing room that the artists weren't using, both still having their tops on, but their pants were disregarded on the floor. Yeosang moaned as he continued to slide down his deliciously long and thick cock. Soobin unbuttons his dress shirt, slightly pulling on the tie as he inhales deeply, watching Yeosang focus on fitting everything in him.

"Hyung, please more." Soobin whined out, head tilting back as he held on Yeosang's waist with one hand while the other wraps itself around the arm of the chair they were at. Yeosang moaned, gripping Soobin's jaw to make him look at him. Soobin lost his breath to see Yeosang's dark, piercing gaze at him. "Patience, bunny." He said, voice raspy and breathless when he finally bottoms out. "Hy-hyung.." Soobin said in a tiny voice and Yeosang smirks, tongue darting out of his lips to lick over Soobin's bottom lip.

Soobin tried to catch his tongue but Yeosang pulled back, his own cock leaking. He can feel Soobin's cock twitch inside him, he knew Soobin liked it when he got teased. They've hooked up before and it wasn't a secret to the community too. Yeosang placed his hands on Soobin's broad shoulder before he lifted himself up. The chair was wide enough for the position they were in. He leaned close to Soobin's lip, eyes that can burn souls looking directly at Soobin's eyes. "God, did you get thicker for me, bunny?" Yeosang asked, exhaling a breath on Soobin's lips.

Soobin bit on his lip, eyebrows knitting together with eyes closed as he held Yeosang's slim waist with both hands. He was being so slow that he could feel every inch of Yeosang's hole. "Y-yes.." Soobin stuttered out, gulping when Yeosang started going down again. Yeosang was already stretched, but Soobin was so big that he had to get used to it again. "Bunny." Yeosang whispered and Soobin opened his glossy eyes. "Do you want a kiss?" Yeosang asked, pushing a thumb between the other's lips, a smirk on his face.

Soobin looked so cute fucked out like this; eyes behind the glasses shows how needy he is, his mouth instantly sucking on his thumb and hips accidentally thrusting upwards into him, making him moan. Soobin nodded and Yeosang took his thumb out and replaced it with his lips.

Yeosang laced his fingers in Soobin's black hair while the other gripped his shoulder. They hear a bunch of people pass by and Soobin whines, hips moving up again and Yeosang places a hand around his throat while pulling his hair. He bites down on Soobin's lip hard, making the other gasp and dig his nails into the skin of his waist. 

"You're such a naughty bunny." Yeosang said, circling his hips on Soobin, making the younger whimper. The voices stayed by the door and Soobin inhaled shakily, his dick twitching inside him again, pre-cum mixing with the lube they used. Soobin fucks into him even though he's telling himself to wait.

Yeosang 'tsk'ed and gripped his jaw again before he stopped moving. "Look at you, getting excited that people are outside." Yeosang said as he softly bites on his neck. Soobin was trembling under him already. "You want to know how good you make me feel?" He asked and Soobin sobbed, nodding his head.

"Yes-yes-please hyung." Soobin said almost too loudly and Yeosang chuckled deeply, tugging his hair to make him meet his eyes. "Be a good bunny and stay still." He ordered before fixing his position again. Yeosang leaned back, the tip of his cock so red and wet between them and Soobin was tempted to touch him, making him feel good too.

But he knew that he had to wait for Yeosang to let him. Yeosang holds on to the arms of the chair before he starts bouncing. Soobin groaned loudly, head tilting back as Yeosang moaned with him, the sounds of skin slapping was a confirmation to what they were doing.

Sweat starts forming on Yeosang's forehead as his hole gets stretched more. "Oh, bunny!" He whined out, slumping on Soobin's chest as he bounced his ass on Soobin's large cock, breaths hitting Soobin's neck. Soobin gasped and moaned as he stayed sitting, letting Yeosang use his cock like the toy he was. "Fuck, hyung!" Soobin sobbed out, gasping afterwards when Yeosang's hole clenched around him. "Please-please-please-" Soobin begged body trembling once again as the temptation to move came back.

Yeosang nodded, hands gripping Soobin's dress shirt. "Fuck into me, bunny." Yeosang said, hiccuping when Soobin finally met his ass, cock going deeper than it already was. "G-god, ah!" Yeosang exclaimed, a satisfied smile on his face as Soobin held his ass, spreading it open as he thrust into him. "Such a g-good bunny for hyung." Yeosang said, sweat covering his neck and his arms now, making it glisten.

Soobin was letting out loud grunts and broken moans, his glasses fogging from the sweat that formed on his forehead. "Hyung, you're so tight-mhm." He said, thrusting up so hard that the chair started to squeak. Yeosang's face was buried on his neck, lips close to his ear.

Yeosang was leaking on both their outfits, but they weren't even scared about their stylists telling them off. They just wanted to cum. Yeosang managed to lean back a bit, gripping Soobin's jaw. "Open." He gasped out when Soobin hit his prostate. "God, bunny, o-open your mouth for me." He said, body shaking with Soobin.

The younger followed and Yeosang spat in his mouth. Soobin's hips stuttered when he felt Yeosang spit drip on the back of his throat. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he swallowed and pulled his tongue out. "You're-gah-so good for me." Yeosang praised, licking up Soobin's warm tongue before sucking on it and messily kissing him.

They were sweaty and noisy, there was no doubt that everyone could hear them at this point. Soobin was crying now, hitting Yeosang's spot repeatedly with every thrust. Yeosang continually praised him, giving harsh sucks on Soobin's bottom lip and painful tugs on his black hair while Soobin cried out of pleasure every time, thrusts getting sloppier.

"Hyung, I'm close-" Soobin whimpered out, finally taking the glasses off and dropping it on the floor before standing up. He slammed Yeosang on the wall, hands on Yeosang's ass to carry him. Soobin starts pounding into him, face buried on Yeosang's neck while Yeosang's back arched, head tilting up. Soobin's cock is going deeper in Yeosang with this position.

"That's it bunny, fuck me. Let's cum together, come on." Yeosang encouraged, still gripping Soobin's hair while he pulled him closer by locking his ankles together. "Touch me, bun." Yeosang added in a groan and Soobin wrapped his large hand around Yeosang's tiny cock. He pumps his dripping cock at the same speed as his thrusts.

Yeosang whimpered, back arching from the wall at the pleasure he was feeling. Soobin gave three more deep thrusts and he came with a loud groan, pushing his cum deep into Yeosang's aching ass, his thighs shaking as he buried his cock deep in the other. 

Yeosang came after a second, spilling his cum on their tops and hips moving uncontrollably. They grind out their highs, both breathless and sweaty. "Fuck." Yeosang whispered, pulling Soobin's head out of his neck to give him a kiss. Soobin moved them to the chair again, gently pulling Yeosang off, but letting him stay on his lap. “Good bunny.” Yeosang adds.

They made out for a few minutes, biting each other's lips and sucking on each other's tongues. Yeosang smiled, pulling away before cuddling up to Soobin who wrapped his arms around him. "How many minutes?" Soobin asked softly, closing his eyes to regain his breath. "Thirty." Yeosang answered, sighing.

They always ended up cuddling after an amazing sex like that. Once they got rested, they cleaned each other off. By cleaning each other they meant; Soobin eating out the flavored lube and cum from Yeosang's ass and Yeosang sucking and licking Soobin off lazily. When they got out the room, the hallway was empty, but when they reached the open area, some eyes didn't theirs.

They gave a shared look before they separated their ways, both pleased and slightly tired from what they just did. Soobin glanced back and saw that Yeosang was limping a bit. He snickered to himself when Yunho pointed it out, leaving Yeosang blushing. He looked completely different when they were alone, and he takes pride in that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments~ They'll be greatly appreciated :D


End file.
